What Hope Brings
by PinkPixie5
Summary: On Harry's sixteenth birthday he gets a letter from a Grandfather he never knew and his life changes forever. Now he's fighting against his so called destiny and the people who are dictating his life and trying to fit in with his new family. /Elf Harry/
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Truth Comes Out

Harry

Harry stared at the peeling paint on the ceiling for the hundredth time that day. It was a month into the summer holidays and the night before Harry Potters sixteenth birthday. Six weeks ago Harry had rushed to the Ministry of Magic to save his godfather. Six weeks ago Sirius had died and he had been possessed by Voldemort and he had been told about the prophecy. Since then he had spent his days staring at the ceiling, beginning letters he never finished and obsessing over how he was going to defeat Voldemort.

He had received dozens of letters from his friends since leaving Hogwarts. None of them had been replied to. All they contained were pity, pity and sympathy. The last two things he needed right now. Dumbledore had told him about his destiny, or rather his doom as he liked to think of it and now all he wanted to do was get it over with. He needed someone to understand, someone to help him come up with a plan. Not to be told to 'Sit tight and let Dumbledore deal with it". And how exactly was Dumbledore dealing with it? He'd really like to know. This summer was shaping up to be just as frustrating as the last. Once again everyone else seemed to be being kept in the loop except him and Dumbledore still didn't seem to trust him.

The light outside had faded hours ago so Harry flicked his battered lamp on as he lent against the windowsill. Looking out across the street he gave a sigh of defeat. Every year he waited till midnight to see his birthday in. It used to just be to reassure himself that he'd made it another year. Despite the bully's and the hatred from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Since starting Hogwarts the ritual had become even more important. For the first time he received letters and cards and presents on his birthday. Like normal people did. It was confirmation every year that there were people out there that cared about him. But this year there was one less. This year there would be no letter from Sirius and no present messily wrapped up. And that was almost more than Harry could bare. This year he didn't want to be grateful for lasting another year, he almost wished that he had fallen through the veil with his godfather.

He was so lost in thought that when Hedwig swooped through the window he reared back in surprise and then scowled down at her. She clicked her beak back at him in that disapproving way that she's been doing all summer. She was carrying a letter and parcel on her leg, both with Hagrid's messy scrawl on it. Next came Pig with letters and gift from Ron and Hermione and following him Errol crashed through the window with gifts from Fred and George. Harry was halfway through opening a broom accessory case from Ron and Hermione when a forth owl flew in and landed on the desk. It was a large tawny which stood slightly away from the others. When Harry approached it, it held its leg out stiffly and flew away the moment Harry took the small box and note from it.

The letter was rolled up and sealed with a wax crest. A long star surround by six smaller ones. The same crest was stamped on the lid of the box. Curiously he broke the seal and rolled it out. The writing was long and elegant and the note brief.

My Dearest Harry,

Your Father was given this on his sixteenth birthday as a reminder of home. Now I give it to you as an introduction to yours.

Your Loving Grandfather

Harry stared at the note for a full five minutes without moving. Was this some sort of joke? How could he be holding a letter from his Grandfather. He had no living Grandfather. Dumbledore had told him he had no other living relative. That was why he was forced to live with the Dursley's year after year despite their blatant hatred for him and the neglect he'd suffered at their hands his entire childhood.

He turned to the small box and pulled off the lid with interest. Inside was a small stone. It was a deep emerald green, engraved in the top and set in silver was the same crest. He took it from the box and studied it more closely but it was just a stone. There was nothing else to it. He re-read the note again with a frown on his face. None of this made any sense. Harry had questioned Dumbledore about his family in his first year. When he had sat in front of the Mirror of Erised watching his family wave at him he had asked "Are there any of them left?" and Dumbledore had told him that he was the last. That he was alone.

Harry didn't know if this was some kind of joke or sick prank but one thing was for sure after Dumbledore's manipulation of him last year and stony silence this summer Harry could no longer trust him. It was clearer than ever in the past few weeks the lengths that Dumbledore was willing to go to in order to control Harry. "Sit tight" isn't something Harry was used to hearing from his friends, Dumbledore's influence was becoming more and more apparent in them. That left very few people for Harry to turn to. The Weasley's were too close to Dumbledore and everyone in the order of the phoenix were under his control. Except perhaps Remus. Sirius's best friend.

He scribbled a letter to Remus and then collapsed back onto the bed staring at the peeling paint again. Was it possible that he'd been lied too? Despite himself Harry started to feel hope that maybe he wasn't alone. He was torn between excitement and dread. He'd been given the hope of leaving the Dursley's once before. And the crushing disappointment when Sirius had to go back on the run had been agonising. Harry eventually fell asleep ten minutes before midnight clutching the stone in his hand.

Dumbledore

As Harry fell asleep thinking about the letter he had just received Albus Dumbledore was sat at his desk thinking about one he'd just received. It had arrived at the exact same time as Harry's. It had been delivered by the same kind of stern owl as Harry's and the seal had the same star crest on it. When it had arrived Dumbledore's face instantly became sombre. It had been a long time since that crest had been seen at Hogwarts. Fifteen years in fact. He pulled the letter from the owl's leg and gingerly opened it.

Dear Albus Dumbledore,

For fifteen years you have led me to believe my family was dead. My son and his family and my godson. Two months ago I received a letter from my Godson informing me of his false imprisonment and of your deception about his and Harry's death. At midnight tonight the concealing charm placed upon Harry at birth to hide his true identity will lift. I am taking my grandson back Mr Dumbledore. And then I will deal with you.

Sincerely,

Lord Elrond of Imladris

Dumbledore dropped the letter and leapt to his feet. He ran to the door with surprising deftness for a man of his age. Ripping it open he ran down the spiral staircase and within fifteen minutes was at the gate to Hogwarts. With a pop he had apparated and was stood outside of number four Privet Drive.

He unlocked the door with a hurried "Alohomora" and made his way up the stairs to the small bedroom that Harry Potter inhabited. Opening the door he stepped inside and immediately groaned. There were the two Weasley owls perched on the desk and presents strewn across the floor. The bed was ruffled like it had been slept in. But Harry Potter was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: A Spot of Trouble

Harry

When Harry potter woke up on his sixteenth birthday he expected it to be like any other day this summer. He'd wake up, cook the Dursley's breakfast, clean their house and then go back to his room. He didn't expect to wake up to cold water dripping on his face. Especially when that water was dripping from a tree. A tee in a very large forest.

Harry wiped his face quickly and sat bolt upright. He was in the middle of a forest. As far as the eye could see there was no break in the trees, no path and definitely no other people. He was completely alone. He scrambled to his feet and as he did so something fell from his pocket to the floor. The green stone he'd received last night was on the floor at his feet. Frowning he picked it up and turned it over in his hands. This day was getting stranger and stranger.

Harry looked around and wondered what the hell to do. Since starting Hogwarts he'd been in some weird situations and for once he was happy about that. It had at least served to keep him calm in situations like this. He around slowly surveying his surroundings. This must be some sort of trap set up by Voldemort. The stone had clearly been some sort of portkey and perhaps the letter had been designed to set him off guard and let Voldemort catch him unawares. Harry sighed. Well he figured he had two options. Stay here and definitely get caught or move around and maybe avoid it. So he picked a direction and set off. Thankfully he had been too occupied last night to change and had slept fully clothed with his wand in his pocket. What he suddenly realised he didn't have was his glasses. He frowned and waved his hand in front of his face. He could definitely see. And he also definitely didn't have his glasses. So Voldemort had kidnaped him and dumped him in a random forest. And had also corrected his eyesight. This day was becoming more mental as it went on.

Harry had been walking for about five hours when he lost it. After five hours of seeing nothing but tree's he was getting more and more frustrated, It had started drizzling about two hours ago and now he was cold, wet and hungry. Suddenly spinning around he kicked a tree and then yelled into the trees "Come on then! Come and get me!" He stayed completely still for a few seconds waiting for something to happen for deatheaters to leap out at him. But the silence stretched on and Harry huffed in annoyance and slumped against the tree. He really wished he hadn't kicked it he thought as his foot gave a throb.

Harry had been sat against the tree for over an hour and the light was starting to fade when he heard something. A twig snapping as something moved across the forest floor. His head shot up and he took out his wand. "Lumos" He whispered. Nothing happened. "Lumos". Again nothing happened and Harry was now aware of my noise coming his way shuffling through the leaves and snapping twigs under their foot. Was it possible to take someone's magic away? In a blind panic Harry turned and ran.

In the darkness he couldn't go fast and he'd only made it a few steps before his foot caught on something and he went down. Suddenly a hand grabbed hold of his ankle. He heard a hiss, someone saying something in another language and then a laugh. He kicked out as hard as he could and his foot made contact with something. He heard a groan and then something heavy was on top of him grabbing a fistful of his hair and had a hand around his throat. The man's breath was sour and although Harry couldn't understand what he was saying he could gather it wasn't very nice.

"Get off! Get off!" Harry yelled.

"Shut up Mutt" So the man could speak English then. Harry didn't know whether to be relieved or not. Next thing he knew he'd been hoisted up onto the mans back. He kicked and punched and yelled as loud as he could but it didn't seem to make any difference. The guy smelt horrific. Like he'd been living in his own filth for weeks. Something was definitely off about all of this. What kind of deatheaters attacked with their fists rather than their wands? Or on their own? And for that matter why the hell wasn't his magic working?

The guy walked forwards for a few minutes and Harry realised they were approaching the sound of a crowd. He struggled some more but this guy was a lot stronger than him. Harry tried a different tactic,

"Who are you? Where are you from? Are you working for Voldemort? Heyyy" The guy didn't say anything but punched Harry's back in response. They came to a fire surrounded by men in no time and the guy dumped Harry on the ground who groaned as he landed heavily on his arm. Harry scrambled to his feet and took in his captors. And immediately recoiled in horror. What he initially had taken for men were in fact some sort of hideous creature. There were about twenty of them hanging around the fire. All were different shapes and sizes but all were hideous. Their skin was black and disfigured. Their features looked more like they'd been slapped on their faces by someone who only vaguely knew what a face was and the stench of filth and rotting flesh filled the entire camp.

Harry was absolutely horrified. What had he got himself into this time. The one that had dropped him onto the floor pushed him back over and started to tie him up with rope. Harry saw any chance he had of escaping disappearing fast. His initial horror had caused his to freeze and wasted his only chance to run. His captor shoved a foul tasting cloth into his mouth to act as a gag.

The creatures were yelling to each other across the fire. Harry looked more closely at them. There were some stood by the fire cooking but most were sat around sharpening painful looking weapons. Harry started to panic a bit more. He was going to die here. No one paid any attention to him as he sat in his ropes except to aim a kick his way whenever they walked past. His head was filled with different theories of what could have happened. Voldemort? This was the most likely one but what was his game? These clearly weren't death eaters but it would explain why he was still alive. Voldemort was very specific that he be the one to kill Harry. Or maybe this was some game of Dumbledore's. Or maybe he was just going mad.

After a few hours despite himself Harry allowed his eyes to close and his head drop down.

He jerked awake suddenly. The fire had burned low and Harry could only just make out the dark shapes of the creatures. Most were laying around though a few stood on the outskirts of the camp. Harry looked around and wondered what had woken him. Then he saw it. The body lay nearest to him. It was on it's back like all the all the others but there was no grunting noise of snoring coming nor could Harry see it's chest rising and falling. And through it's eye was a long white arrow.

Quickly harry looked around for who had shot it. Who even used arrows anyway He heard another thunk and a body falling and then swiftly more and more of the creatures on the outskirts started to fall. At some point one of the sleeping bodies woke up and realised what was happening. There was shouting and bodies running around crashing into each other and more and more were falling to the ground. It was complete chaos as they tried to hide from the arrows coming from above.

"Harry?" A hurried whisper came from next to him and Harry almost jumped a mile. He had never heard the man who had crept up beside him. If he was a man. He was beautiful, he had long dark hair a pale slender face and Harry couldn't help but notice strange pointed ears. He tried to reply but his voice was muffled on the gag and he tried to struggle against his bounds. The man pulled the cloth out of his mouth and hurriedly cut his ropes. He pulled him to his feet and started to pull him away from the fight.

"Who are you?" Harry hurriedly whispered. "Who are they? And where the hell am i?"

"Now isn't realy the time for explanations Tithen Cumnir."

"What?" whispered Harry totally confused. The man pulled Harry a little way into the trees to where a group of horses stood.

"Wait here" He instructed then leapt back towards the fight leaving Harry speechless. He was stood by a magnificent white horse and absentmindedly began to stroke it's back. He briefly considered running while he had the chance but this man seemed to be a friend and god only knew what else was out there in the forest. It wasn't long before the man came back leading a group of men all carrying bows and long knifes. They were dressed in dark green leggings and plain tunics. Behind his rescuer walked another who was identical. Twins thought Harry. Who were these people? He'd never seen muggles fight with weapons like this nor wizards to fight with anything but magic.

The twins swiftly both came to his side and the first barked out an order to the others in a language Harry couldn't understand. His twin rested his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Are you ok Harry? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine" Harry replied slowly. He had bumps and bruises but after all he'd had worse. "I'm just confused. I went to sleep in bed at home and woke up here in a bloody forest. What is going on and who are you?"

The twins broke into identical grins, "Ada will explain everything when we reach our home. For now all you need to know is your safe. My name is Elladan and this is Elrohir. We're your uncles.

Dumbledore

Back at Hogwarts Dumbledore had returned from Privet Drive. He'd lost Harry Potter. The single most important pawn in the fight against Voldemort. His only hope of beating that blasted man. He had to do something and quickly before Elrond undid all his hard work.

When Lily and James had died fifteen years ago he was disappointed naturally. But he had also seen an opportunity. Harry Potter was the key to beating Voldemort and now without parents he was Dumbledores to control. The only problem had been Elrond and the rest of James family. There was no way Elrond would allow his grandson to live in danger, wouldn't allow Dumbledore to control him. And so Dumbledore had lied. He had said Harry was dead along with Sirius Elronds godson. If Elrond had heard of Sirius's imprisonment he'd have come straight away and learnt of Harry's survival. He'd sent Harry to live with his muggle relatives. To be beaten down and hated so that when the time came to take him away from them he'd be looking for a saviour and a mentor. And there Dumbledore was ready to shape Harry's mind however he wanted.

But now this. Dumbledore could see he only had one option. If Harry Potter had a weakness it would be his foolish desire to be the hero. And Dumbledore could use that to his advantage. Pulling out his quill he quickly wrote two letters and signalled an owl over. One for Mr Weasley and one for Miss Granger. Harry potter would be his again if it was the last thing he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry

"_I'm Elladan and this is Elrohir. We're your uncle's"_

Harry's entire body went numb. A grandfather he'd never heard of was enough to be dealing with. A grandfather and two uncles he'd never heard of; well that was too much to handle. He backed up until Elladan's hand fell from his shoulder. Both twins looked slightly concerned and glanced at each other.

"Are you ok?" Elrohir asked, "Elladan isn't the most sensitive person in middle earth. We know you don't know anything about us. But hey, we thought it'd be a nice surprise." He gave Harry an uneasy smile. "Our Ada.."

"Your grandfather" Interrupted Elladan.

"Yes your grandfather, will explain everything when reach our home. I know this must seem impossible for you. And you must be feeling scared and overwhelmed and it's difficult to trust us. But please will you come home with us?" Elrohir begged.

"We give you our word we will keep you safe" Elladan added imploringly.

Harry took a deep breath. He didn't trust these people. Not fully anyway. They didn't feel evil but he had only met them about an hour ago to be fair. But they had saved him from those creatures and Harry realised they were all mounted and armed. If he tried to run and they didn't have good intentions, well they'd capture him within seconds anyway.

He looked at the two men warily, "Ok. But I'm going to need some answers before we get there. Like where the hell are we? And what were those things and most importantly why do your ears look like that?"

Both twins chuckled a little and then Elladan gave a whistle. "We'll talk on the way. It's a day's ride from here to our home Rivendell. You would have been closer when you arrived but we were held up getting to you. That orc party used to be twice the size it was when it captured you. Alas we left those alive in our haste to find you." At that moment the white horse that Harry had been stroking earlier came up behind Elladan and nudged him with his nose.

"This is Allo my horse. He will carry us back" As he said this he began hoisting Harry onto the horse's back. The horse was exceptionally patient with Harry's scrambled attempts to get on top. It was the first time he'd ever been on a horse and while he guessed it wasn't much different than riding a thestral he still didn't like the idea. The horse had on no reign and when Elladan hopped up behind him (With far more grace than he'd managed) all he had needed to do was utter a single command and the entire company moved forward.

Initially the company rode in silence through the forest and Harry guessed they were listening out for sounds of any more of the creatures that Harry thought he'd heard referred to as orcs. He was thinking about all that had happened in the last day. Or had it been longer than that? He might have a family, or he might not. If these people were telling the truth then everything he knew about his life was a lie. It would mean everyone he trusted had been lying to him and the people claiming to be his family had what? Abandoned him. He hadn't heard anything from them in the fifteen years since his parents had died.

"So" Said Harry breaking the silence "the answers I wanted? Where are we? I heard you mention middle earth before but I've never heard of it. Is that some part of the wizarding world?"

Harry looked across at Elrohir who was riding next to them. "It's a completely separate world to the wizarding one. In general our people do not mix and are very rarely in contact with one another. There are a select few ways to travel between our world and the one you've been living in but all are rarely used. There has only been one point in our history that we have truly mingled and that was during the first war against Voldemort. The threat he posed was to both worlds so we joined the fight.

Middle earth consists of many different realms and like the wizarding world there are many different species inhabiting it. However, we stay more secluded against each other. There are Orcs, the creatures that captured you today. They are dark creatures in league with goblins and trolls and such like. But there are also men and hobbits and dwarves. And of course us. The elves."

Harry listened intently to everything he was told with wonder, or distrust or maybe both. This sounded more like a fairy-tale than reality.

"And there's your answer to your last question. Our ears are like this because we are elves. And yours are now too in case you hadn't noticed. Your father was our brother and an elf as well. That makes you a half elf." Harry's mouth was hanging open in shock.

"Ro! You were meant to leave that part to Ada!" The twins bickered for a few minutes before Harry had wrapped his head around what he'd just been told enough to interrupt.

"Hey! If elves were a part in the war against Voldemort how come I've never heard of them?"

"Well after your father died it was decided the wizarding world was too dangerous for our kind and there was no longer any threat from Voldemort. Or so we were told. "

They fell into silence and before long Harry drifted off to sleep. It was dawn before Elladan nudged him awake. The company were gathered together at the top of a hill looking into a valley. All except Elrohir who was watching Harry with a smile. He nodded towards the valley and harry turned and looked down. Set within the valley and up into the stony sides of the valley was a small town. It as was one of the most beautiful looking places Harry had ever seen.

There were gardens spread throughout the small buildings and set within the middle of the valley was a huge house which reached out in all directions, "That's where we're going" Elladan said, "That's home Harry".

Dumbledore

The Weasley's house was in chaos. Dumbledore had arrived in the early hours of the morning and announced that Harry had run away. Since then half of the Order of the Phoenix had arrived and everyone was bustling around yelling at one another.

"Quiet please! Quiet" Professor Dumbledore stood in the crowded kitchen and called everyone to order, "Harry Potter is a very disturbed young man. It seems the recent stress of his godfather's death and burden of learning his role in this war has caused him a mental break. He has abandoned us to face the threat of He who must not be named alone. Now I must impress upon you all how important that we retrieve Mr Potter from wherever he may be. Seventeen years ago before his birth a prophecy was made naming Harry as the only one who could defeat He who must not be named. Kingsley and Tonk's, you must work with your contacts and resources at the ministry, Remus write to him and try to use your connection to his parents to talk him round. And Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, could you come with me please?"

Ron and Hermione stood swiftly and obediently followed their headmaster out into the garden. The group of people dispersed all looking angry and muttering to themselves. It seems most were blaming Harry and calling him a coward. When everyone had left only Remus, Tonk's, Fred and George were left. Remus was looking concerned and kept fidgeting with something in his pocket. Tonk's simply looked solemn and the twins were glaring at the table.

Fred looked up at the two older order members "You're not believing this bull are you?" Remus looked at Fred "Not for a second. Harry is in trouble" Remus looked out the window to where the headmaster was talking to Ron and Hermione and then he moved towards the table and took out an envelope from his pocket. "I received this yesterday. It's from Harry. Apparently he received a message from someone claiming to be his grandfather"

The other three looked at each other.

"Harry doesn't have a grandfather" Said George, "Does he?"

"Well isn't that the question of the hour. Lily's family are certainly dead. Her parents died in accident before she finished Hogwarts. James though…"

"James what?"

"Well the day James and Lily died Dumbledore reported a second attack on James family. His father and brothers and sister were reported dead. Sirius's brother as well. We had no reason to question him and we never heard from any of them so it made sense. James and Sirius. And Harry too. They aren't from our world. Sirius never believed they were dead and now I'm not sure either. "

The four of them sat in silence for a few moments. "We need to help him" Tonk's said quietly, "But if this is true that means we're going against Dumbledore.

"Well if it's him or Harry I'm choosing Harry" Fred declared standing up.

"Ok" Tonk's looked around paranoid "We need a plan but we can't talk anymore here. Not where Dumbledore could hear us."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Homecoming

"_That's home Harry" _

It was beautiful and seemed very peaceful, especially looking at it from a distance. But Elladan was wrong, it wasn't home. Not yet and maybe never. These people claimed they were his family and maybe they were, but to him the most likely solution was some sort of weird hallucination. Perhaps he was in a coma. Either way there were still a lot of questions. Like if they were his family where exactly had they been the past fifteen years? And why had he never heard of them? They had assured him there would be answers once they reached the city but in Harrys experience when people promised answers he was more likely to get people dodging the question.

The twins were watching him with serious expressions as though they knew what he was thinking. "Let's go." Murmured Elrohir, "We're hours late already and I know of at least one person whose going to be crawling the walls with worry by now." With that he nudged his horse forwards down a narrow path which wound its way down the valley. One by one the whole company followed him.

A short while later they emerged at the bottom of the valley and Harry looked around. They seemed to have arrived at some sort of back entrance to the city. Before them lay the grand house surrounded by idyllic gardens. On the steps leading up the entrance three men stood seemingly waiting for them. Harry felt a pull on his leg and realised that the company had dismounted and Elrohir was motioning for him to get down as well. Most of the group were heading off to the side of the house leading the horses to what Harry assumed must be the stables. After nodding after them and patting one or two on the back the twins signalled for Harry to follow them up to the men on the step. "Come and meet your grandfather, Lord Elrond" Said Elladan.

As they got closer Harry realised that the three people he'd taken for men were actually elves. They looked just as regal and graceful as the other elves of the company but they seemed older somehow. It wasn't the way they looked, by appearances none of them looked old enough to be his grandfather, perhaps it was the way they held themselves or something in their expressions but they were certainly more mature than the twins.

It was immediately clear which one was Lord Elrond, his resemblance to his sons was clear. He had the same chestnut hair that fell well past his shoulders and the same sharp cheekbones and strong jaw. However, the most striking thing about him were his particularly large and stern looking eyebrows and right then Harry decided he did not want to get on this guy's bad side. He was watching Harry intently as they approached the steps, perhaps to decide if he really was his grandson. Feeling uncomfortable under such a scrutinizing gaze Harry let his eyes wander to the other two elves. The one to Elrond's left had similar colour hair to him and a particularly strict expression that seemed to be aimed towards the twins. The man, or rather elf on the right was incredibly tall with wide shoulders and long shiny blond hair. Where the other two elves were diplomats this one was clearly a warrior.

"Father." The twins bowed their heads to their Lord Elrond in greeting as they approached and Harry awkwardly stood wondering whether the same was expected of him. Lord Elrond smiled and reached out for his sons, "I trust everything went well, your several hours later than expected."

"There was a party of orcs" Explained Elladan. Elrond's eyes quickly darted to Harry, looking him over with concern. He opened his mouth to say something but Elrohir interjected first "No one was hurt. We'll explain in detail later but you don't need to worry. Does he Harry?" Both twins gave him a pointed look and he coughed embarrassed before spluttering out "Err No"

"Very well" Said Elrond gently, then addressing Harry, "My name is Lord Elrond Harry. The package you received last night was from me. James, your father was my youngest son. "

For a few seconds Harry didn't say anything then, "I have a few questions he said at last." He was relieved that Elrond didn't look disappointed by this response but rather as though he was expecting it. "Of course. We'll go through to my office. This is a lot to take in and must be quite confusing for you." He turned towards the house and motioned for them to follow him.

As they walked through the house he gestured to the other elves with him. "This is Lord Glorfindel" he said pointing to the blond elf, "And this Lord Erestor. They're my advisors." He added. As they walked through the open corridors the five elves murmured quietly amongst themselves with Harry following. He assumed that the twins were giving a better account of the attack from the creatures they called orcs. He was glad that for now at least he was being ignored, it gave him some time to mull over everything that had happened. First he gets a letter from a supposedly dead grandfather who has since been revealed to be an elf from a different world. Then he woke up in said world, was attacked by psychos and saved by even more family he'd never heard from. He didn't even know where his questions were going to start.

They made their way through a maze of the cool open corridors and finally stopped outside a large wooden door. Erestor and Glorfindel muttered something to Lord Elrond and then with a nod from Erestor and wink from Glorfindel they carried on down the corridor. Elrond opened the door and invited him inside the office. It was an extremely grand room with a large window taking up one wall and in the centre of the room a great desk surrounded by comfy looking chairs. Harry chose one plonking himself down and was soon joined by Elladan and Elrohir as Elrond sat behind the desk. For several seconds no one said anything and then Harry blurted out "You don't look old enough to be my grandfather."

One of the twins, he wasn't sure which, snorted and Elrond shot them both a stern look before smiling at Harry. "Of course I suppose Dumbledore has kept knowledge of our race hidden from you." He frowned to himself before continuing, "We, including you Harry, are of the race of the Eldar. Elves, as I'm sure these two have explained. One of our gifts is immortality, we never grow old. I myself am over 6,000 years old. The twins here are 1,500 and your father was just 800 when he left for earth. He was but a child in elven terms but of course elves age as mortals in that world. As a half elven if you remain in middle earth you too will be immortal." Harry took this in slowly. Since joining the wizarding world he'd learnt a lot of crazy things but even to him this sounded far-fetched. He wasn't going to say that though and so decided on more questions. "But I'm not an elf, I don't look like you. Are you sure I'm the person you're looking for?"

Another snort came from the direction of the twins but this time Elrond ignored it. "You are certainly my grandson. You are the image of your father. Except your eyes, you have Lily's eyes"

"So I've been told" muttered Harry which gained him a small smile from Elrond.

"If you look in the mirror you will now see your likeness to us. The charm that was concealing your ancestry was removed as you came to this world."

"Okay…" Said Harry slowly, "So my father was an elf. I just don't understand how I've never known about you, or any elves at all for that matter."

Elrond sighed, "This is a long story and for it to make sense must be told in full. I suppose I should start with how our worlds are connected. The paths between them are not strong and we only touch in a select few places. Each path is monitored in this world and on earth. It is believed that if there is too much crossing then the worlds will collide, destroying one another or at least causing devastation on both sides. For this reason the crossings are kept secret. Of course throughout history there have been those that have searched for a way to cross to use the paths for themselves. The wizard Voldemort was one such person. He believed that an alliance with the dark forces of this world could benefit them both. Bring the wizarding world under his power and in return he would destroy us for them. This caused an unlikely alliance between the elves and wizarding world of earth. The first in history in fact. A counsel was held and it was decided that elves would travel to the wizarding world to aid against the threat of Voldemort."

"You came to us?" Harry interrupted, "No offense but what could elves do against magic?"

Elrond chuckled, "No offense taken. I suppose since being here your own magic has been less reliable?"

"Yes," Said Harry slowly, "I was wondering about that." He fingered his wand unconsciously. It had been his greatest defence for the past five years and felt naked without its protection.

"Elves do have an affinity for magic but here in middle earth magic is less readily available. It takes elves years of study to master even simple enchantments and only the very powerful can use it as a weapon. In our world there are very few wizards who can access magic the way they can in your world. However, on earth there is magic everywhere in the atmosphere and as elves already have an affinity for it, with training we can use it almost as well as the wizarding folk. It was this that attracted your father to earth. He was only young but he begged to go and be trained at the wizarding school Hogwarts. Dumbledore agreed on the promise that after his schooling was complete he would stay and fight against Voldemort. Reluctantly I allowed it and with him went his greatest friend and my godson and foster child, Sirius."

"Sirius!" Harry spurt out. "He knew about all of this and said nothing". He felt numb. How could his godfather have kept something as big as this hidden?

"Yes Sirius, but you'll soon know why he kept it a secret. He remained your father's closest friend whilst at Hogwarts and as you know was named your godfather."

"So Sirius was an elf?" Wondered Harry.

"No" Replied Elrond. "He was a man. He and his younger brother were brought here as children under my protection. He and your father were as close as brothers. Once their schooling was over James had fallen in love with Lily. He intended to bring her here eventually but felt a responsibility to fight against Voldemort. And of course where James was Sirius was not far behind. When you came along Sirius begged him to come back and I myself implored him to send at least Lily and you. But it seems he was being given advice from elsewhere to stay. "He stopped here his voice overcome with emotion and closed his eyes composing himself.

"Dumbledore." Harry said suddenly realising. "The other advice was from Dumbledore."

Elrond nodded gravely. "And everything that has happened since I have discovered only recently. He took a deep breathe before starting once more. "It was an autumn night fifteen years ago when Erestor came running into this office saying that Albus Dumbledore was here looking distressed. The threat against Voldemort had been increasing and I knew James was a target, so fearing the worst I rushed out to meet him. That was where he told me that my son, daughter in law, grandson and godson had all been murdered. Obliterated was the word he used. No bodies were able to be recovered. And in my stupidity and grief I believed his whole story." Elrond looked broken as he recounted this but Harry was outraged.

"But it was a lie! I was alive and Sirius had been arrested. Didn't any of the elves in the wizarding world tell you what had happened?" Elrond gave him a saddened look.

"The news that Voldemort had attacked your house was advertised as was that of Voldemort's defeat and your parent's death. It never occurred to anyone that you, just a baby could have survived with your parents dead. My warriors tried to contact Sirius but Dumbledore controlled the ministry. His arrest had been hushed up and when no contact could be made they assumed that he had perished along with James, Lily and you just as Dumbledore had told. In my grief I ordered all elves back to middle earth and we closed off all contact with your world. I have lived in great grief ever since. Until I received news from my supposedly dead godson."

Harry sat stupefied for a few minutes, "But what about Remus, or other friends of my parents. I mean it obviously came out pretty quickly about me and Sirius not being dead. Couldn't they have contacted you?"

Elrond smiled sadly again. "Yes it was common knowledge that you survived fairly quickly I believe. Two days in fact. But Dumbledore isn't stupid. He spread news to friends of Sirius and James that our family had been attacked here and murdered just as James's had been. As there are so few ways to make contact between the worlds it would have been difficult to check and no one had any reason to doubt Dumbledore's word. Even Sirius once he had escaped that barbaric prison still trusted Dumbledore. However, when he ran from the country he met up with an old friend of his. An elf who had chosen magic over immortality and not returned when I ordered. Though he no longer has contact with anyone in this world he received the order to return from me and knew that I could not have died at Voldemort's hand as Sirius was claiming. "

"So Sirius found out Dumbledore was lying."

Elrond nodded. "He knew.

"But he still went back to that house. Where he was trapped again." Said Harry confused, "Why?"

"Because there was only one easy way to contact me from that world. The paths are all monitored. It required an object of great magic to make contact. A box. You put something inside one box and it appears in its twin, one box was in the house Sirius resided in whilst at Hogwarts and the other is here." He said laying a hand on a small wooden box on his desk. "He wrote to me explaining everything that had happened and then we started to devise a way for you to get here."

Harry's heart felt like it had fallen out of his chest. "And then he died." He was coming home, about to have his family back and then he Harry had gotten him killed.

"Not quite." Said a voice from the doorway. Harry whirled around in amazement. Stood in the doorway, casually leaning against the doorframe stood Sirius Black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's from Lord of the rings or Harry potter.

Notes to reviewers:

Lumner – Harry does look 16. As I mentioned in the last chapter elves age as mortals when they're in our world. That's how James entered Hogwarts looking like 11 and grew up in normal years.

Katzarr – The issue about how they became potters and blacks is something I'm going to go into in the next chapter or the one after that. James becoming a potter is pretty simple but I'm going to develop Sirius and the black family quite a bit and the image that we have of the family from the books is going to be quite different than my portrayal of them.

**Chapter Five: **

Harry's breath was taken away with shock. A thousand thoughts were racing through his mind but loudest of all was the overwhelming feeling of relief. Perhaps he hadn't killed Sirius after all.

The room was silent as everyone watched the emotions play across Harrys face. Confusion, relief, happiness and then as though jolted back to reality, suspicion. Voldemort was not above emotional torture. Was this a trick? He could still picture the look on Sirius's face as he fell through the veil. The fear and surprise as he realised what had happened, and the bright red curse that had hit his chest. And afterwards the way the curtain had fluttered back into place as though Sirius had never been there at all. Was it even possible for him to be alive?

Seeing the doubt on Harrys face Sirius held his arms out in what he hoped was a calming gesture, "It's really me " he promised, then, not seeing the suspicion lessen and with a resigned look at the twins added "Snuffles". He ignored the snorts coming from the two elves and saw the doubt on Harrys face lessen. Though Harry still looked unsure Sirius had a sudden inspiration and reached into his pocket and drew out a mirror which he held up.

It was the two way mirror that Sirius had had on him when he fell through the veil. There was no way Voldemort could have that. Relief flooded Harry and he closed the distance between them and hugged his godfather as tightly as he could. The smell of clean washing over powered the usual scent of whiskey and slightly wet dog but the shaggy black hair now in his face and deep chuckle was the same old Sirius. "Careful Harry, I've already had one near death experience this year I don't need another" Sirius joked.

"Yes you have Henig, one which you aren't fully recovered from. What exactly are you doing outside of the healing wing?" So caught up in the drama of Sirius's return Harry had almost forgotten about his new found family but now turned to look at Lord Elrond who was surveying his godfather with concern. "Were you not told to wait there until we brought Harry to you? This is for your health Sirius you're not fully healed." He sounded exasperated as though they had had this conversation many times before.

"I'm not the child that left for the wizarding world." Retorted Sirius. "You don't need to be so over protective. I feel fine."

Elladan snickered quietly and slung an arm over Sirius shoulder, "When will you learn Muindor, we're always going to be over protective of you" Elrohir laughed and ruffled Sirius's hair who reached around to bat his hand away.

Harry watched the whole thing with interest. Sirus looked good, better than Harry had ever seen him. Rather than the thin, sallow faced man with haunted eyes Sirius looked happy and the effect had taken years off of his face. He was acting annoyed but the look in his eyes told Harry that he was loving being back with his foster brothers.

"And you always were an aggravating pair of beasts" Sirius was arguing.

"For the love of…"

"Enough all of you." Demanded Elrond. "Stop bickering. Sirius why don't you take Harry for some food, I'm sure he's both hungry and wanting answers."

"That'd be nice" Harry agreed quickly before his godfather and uncles started to argue again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later Harry was stood in a huge airy kitchen where several elves were bustling around preparing food. Sirius gave a cheeky grin to one of the elven women who was chopping carrots, "Hi Adasser". She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Sirius how many times have I told you that no I will not go out with you" she sighed. Sirius spluttered and turned red "Not what I'm here for Ada" he choked out with a significant look at Harry who was awkwardly watching the exchange. Noticing Harry she gave an embarrassed cough.

"Lord Harry, I take it" She gave him a small smile and bowed. "You could have said" she muttered angrily out the corner of her mouth to Sirius who just shrugged and said "My godson is hungry. What's cookin good lookin?" with a wink. She shook her head at him and ignoring what he'd said started to collect up food from around the kitchen and put it into a small canvas bag. After getting some delicious looking cake, bread and cheese she handed it to Harry, "Here you go my Lord." Harry thanked her slightly unnerved at the 'my lord' thing but letting it go for now. She turned to Sirius and thrust an apple into his hand. "You can have this". He frowned at her, "Health food" She explained, "Your still on the mend Sirius and all that cake and bed rest is having its effect." She added with a pointed look at his stomach. Then ignoring the outraged look on Sirius face she went back to chopping the carrots.

That was the second time now that Sirius's health had been mentioned and concerned Harry cast his eyes over his godfather. If anything Sirius looked better than the last time he'd seen him not to mention that this was by far the happiest he had ever seen him. But when he looked closely he could see that Sirius winced whenever he moved too fast. So Sirius hadn't died in the battle at the ministry, but it seemed he hadn't completely escaped injury either.

Harry came out of his thoughts and realised that Sirius had been watching him look at him. "Let's go eat outside." He said with a smile laughing at Harrys self-conscious look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius took him to one of the house's many gardens, this one small and surrounded by tall ivy covered walls. In the centre stood a circular bench around the statue of a young woman which they spread the food out on. Sirius bit into his apple and looked at it glumly. "Can I have some of your cake?" he asked. Despite himself Harry laughed, and once he'd started it was difficult to stop. The past day had been crazy, he was frankly frightened by how little he knew about his own life and yet by god it was good to see his godfather again. "Answers first and then I'll share my cake."

"Fair enough" agreed Sirius "I suppose I'll start where Elrond left off. After I'd discovered the truth and got back in contact with your grandfather we started to arrange a way to get me and you out of the hands of Dumbledore." He paused and sighed, " You must be so mad about me not telling you about all of this but you have to understand Harry, I thought our family was gone, I was being hunted in the wizarding world, I didn't think we could ever get back. I wanted to tell you but I was being selfish, it would have been too painful. By the time that I had discovered the truth we were being watched too closely, between Voldemort, Umbridge and Dumbledore it was impossible."

"I'm not angry about that Siri." Harry interjected "I get it. I mean don't get me wrong this could have been handled better than dumping me in a random forest but I get that not much else could be done. What I'm annoyed about is the fact that you let me think you were dead"

"I almost was Harry"

"What?"

"You saw Bellatrix hit me with that curse. If it had hit me an inch to the left it would have got my heart and I'd have died instantly. I didn't die but I was injured, badly. The archway is one of the pathways to this world but you shouldn't go through unsupervised. You need someone to centre you on the other side. I could have been ripped to pieces, or lost in nothingness forever. Elrond thinks that the only reason I survived the trip was because this is the world I belong to. Even though I survived I was unconscious when I landed and on the wrong side of the misty mountains with no magic and Bellas curse killing me. I was dying. I started to make my way through the mountains with no real idea if I was even going in the right direction. I wouldn't have lasted long if Glorfindel hadn't found me by chance on his way back from a trip to the greenwood. He brought me back here to Imlandris, to your grandfather. Lord Elrond is the best healer outside of Lorien you know. "

He paused and glanced at Harry and happy to see that he looked a little less angry carried on.

"That was three weeks ago. By the time we got here I was close to death. I was put in a healing sleep with Elrond worked on reversing the damages done by the curse and I woke up mostly better, last week with the promise from Elrond that he'd have you here by the end of the week. I would have come and collected you myself but I'd just have slowed the company down. That and the twins refused to take me. I was child when I left and apparently they didn't get the memo that I'm not anymore. "

Harry chuckled and gave him some cake. "So I'm forgiven?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." Harry said, and was happy to realise that he meant it. No matter how he'd felt the past six weeks, nor how crazy the explanation had been nothing could dampen the happiness he felt at having Sirius back.

"So, what they were saying about my dad and elves and them being my family. It's true?" He was trying not to sound too bothered. Certainly not too hopeful but Sirius saw straight though him and smiled. "It's true" he said "Crazy as all this sounds. You have a family again, and so do I. These are the people I grew up with Harry. Lord Elrond is practically my father and in fact my younger brother calls him so." He was looking up at the statue of the woman now and seemed to be miles away as he recounted his childhood.

"When my father died my mother had two small children that had prices on their heads. We had to run across the country and Elrond took us in when we were desperate. My family are ancestors of his twin brother you know. Technically we are related by blood Harry" He grinned towards Harry.

"I was so scared when I first came here. My mother would just cry for days on end and Aragorn was just a baby. He cried a lot too. "he remembered , "My first night here I couldn't sleep. I used to have nightmares about my father's death and I was just curled up under the bed when a face popped in and scared the life out of me. It was your dad. He'd come to see if I wanted to go to the kitchen for a midnight snack with him. He dragged me out and then halfway down the hallway we ran into the twins and I had the life almost scared out me again. I was all ready to go running back to bed but they just grabbed one of us each and started off down the hallway. They'd been going to raid the kitchen as well!" he was laughing now and Harry noticed how much younger he looked when he laughed, Almost like the man he'd seen in his parents wedding photos."

"You'll love it here Harry. Trust me. And you'll be loved here. When I came they made me feel so at home here and treated me like one of the family even though they had no reason too. Even this garden was something they gave to us. My brother and I." He nodded at the statue, "That's my mother" he explained. "When she died Elrond gave us this garden as a place to remember her. And besides anything else the most important thing is, no more Dursleys"

Harry grinned, "Well that's one way of looking at it."Now that he knew this wasn't some trick of Voldemort's he was beginning to feel hope for his future. Away from Dumbledore and Voldemort and all the wizards expecting him to give up his life for them. For the first time he could have a family and be happy. Sirius stood up and dragged Harry with him. "Let's get back. Your uncles have set up a room for you and I know they're all dying to get to know you. They've missed sixteen years they're going to want to make up for lost time."

With that they made their way back into the house laughing about how many birthday presents he was owed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Authors note:

This chapter isn't really a continuation of the story. A lot of people were confused about Sirius's time at Hogwarts/ how he was actually associated with the Blacks etc so this is a chapter dedicated to that.

I promise that next chapter we'll get back to Harry and finally get back to Dumbledore and the Weasleys.

Sirius POV

The evening of Harry's arrival in Rivendale a magnificent feast was held to welcome the only grandchild of their Lord to the city. This was the first of many expected celebrations to come in the following months as the Kings, Queens, Lords and Ladies of middle earth would want to rejoice Harry's return in the way that they would have his birth had he been here. Not to mention he had great grandparents who were already travelling to meet him.

Sirius had never seen an even so celebrated in the house of Elrond before. The kitchen staff had really pulled out the stops to create the most exquisite tasting food that could rival even that if the Hogwarts feasts. The tables were piled high with every food imaginable, roast chicken, beef pork and venison, glistening plates of vegetables and bowls full of buttery mash. At the end of the hall was a long table laden down with delicious looking apple pies, treacle tarts, custard and Sirius's favourite bread and butter pudding.

After the feast, full and tired everyone had moved across to the hall of fire. It was a long room aptly named for the fires that were always burning along the walls. Sirius had chosen a comfy looking green armchair in the corner of the room that allowed him to look out across the hall and watch everyone else in it. He was exhausted, today had been the first day since his arrival that he hadn't spent in bed and he wasn't much in the mood for entertaining.

He was happy watching Harry interact with his new found family. The twins were recanting some funny story about James's childhood and went between telling the story and bickering with one another both of which were amusing Harry. Sirius hadn't seen him so carefree before, especially this past year. He deserved a family who would love him and judging by the look n Elrond's face as he watched the young boy he already did.

He hoped that having Harry here would help himself settle into his new role within the family, what role that was exactly he wasn't too sure of yet. He'd been a child when he'd left Rivendale, innocent (mostly), carefree and hopeful. He'd been James's sidekick and together they'd planned to do great things at Hogwarts and then return home as heroes. Now he had returned but not as a hero. He'd failed to protect James and after years in Azkaban was as opposite of carefree and hopeful as was possible. He didn't know how to fit in with his family anymore.

Sighing he thought back to another time when he'd felt like this. When he'd first met the Blacks. Thinking about the Black family gave him a sickly guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach that had been his constant companion all those ears in Azkaban.

FLASHBACK – 23 YEARS AGO

Sirius and James were barefoot in their pyjamas and crouched outside in the dark below an open window. "You do realise if your Dad catches us we have no hope of ever going to the world right." Sirius whispered across to the other boy.

"Relaxed" grinned James, "He won't find out. He's way to busy to check on us tonight."

Sirius sighed "Well this Dumbledore had better have something interesting to say, I'm a human remember not some freaky weather resistant elf." Just then there was the sound of a door opening from within the room and James held up a finger to his mouth signalling for Sirius to be quiet. Voices were becoming louder and before long both boys could hear what was being said. "Integration would certainly increase the likelihood of successful future plans between our worlds. Not to mention give them an excellent education at the same time. Of course your younger boy Sirius, he's not elven, there's no guarantee he'll be able to wield magic."

"Of course not" agreed Elrond, "His family are descended from my own though. Elven blood is in his veins. I think it likely he will be able to. "

"Never the less it will have to be checked before I can confirm a place at Hogwarts" Dumbledore replied.

Outside the two boys looked excitedly at each other.

"I do have concerns about their safety though. James is connected to two royal elven families and Sirius the heir to the throne of Gondor. If Voldemort were to realise this they would become targets. Sauron would be most pleased at the prospect of getting his hands on them." Elrond said gravely.

"I have a potential solution," Dumbledore mused quietly, "we could keep their identity hidden whilst at Hogwarts by giving them new ones. A simple concealment charm will be required to cover James ears and they could be placed with families separately to give them a cover story. Of course they would still be at Hogwarts together. "

"Hmm" Elrond considered this, "Are there families you think will be willing to hide them?" He asked.

"Yes" Said Dumbledore at once, "the Potters are an old wizarding family who have been unable to have their own children. They'd love to take James in. Euphemia is the mothing type and has always wanted a child to dote on. James would be well cared for with them. "

"And Sirius?"

"The black family, traditionally they have been considered dark wizards but recent events have changed their views." He sounded extremely smug about this.

"Changed them enough to entrust my foster son with them?" Elrond demanded sounding worried and outside the two boys shared a concerned look.

"Oh yes" reassured Dumbledore "Their eldest son Eduardus recently died. By Voldemort's hand" He said dramatically. "He always was a stupid child" he continued disdainfully, "He joined with Voldemort and tried to back out when he was asked to do things he didn't particularly like. The Blacks know that when their youngest son completes his education Voldemort will attempt to recruit him as well. They would do anything to bring down Voldemort for revenge and to protect their youngest. They are loyal to our campaign against Voldemort. "

The two men were silent for some time before Elrond seemingly came to a decision. "Very well. The boys will go to Hogwarts." Outside the two pyjama clad boys grinned at each other and ran back to their rooms.

TWO MONTHS LATER…

After Dumbledore's visit things had moved rather quickly. After a brief visit to the other world to test if he could wield magic (which had been a success) both himself and James had been subjected to months and months' worth of lessons about earth, wizard culture, what things were, important names and even how to speak properly. Finally, after six months Sirius had been deemed fit to go and was standing on the steps of number 2 Grimmuld place ready to meet the Blacks.

He'd had a sad farewell to his younger brother Aragorn and the twins and gone and sat in his mother's garden as a final goodbye to her. This where Elrond had found him and gifted him with a magic box which Elrond claimed could reach across both worlds allowing them to stay in contact. This at least put his mind at rest a little. If he needed to contact them he could. Or he got homesick, which he thought looking at the dreary house in front of him was very likely.

Finally the door swung open to reveal three people. Stood in the doorway was a formidable looking couple. Mrs Black had slate grey hair, a stony expression and severe stare. Her husband did not look much more inviting. He was an extraordinarily tall man with a rather large moustache. Everything from his hair to shoes was impeccably neat and tidy. Two words that had never been associated with Sirius. Behind them Sirius could make out a timid looking boy with mousey brown hair trying to sneakily peak through his parents legs at him. So that must be Regulus he thought.

"Hello" He smiled and held out his hand. No one smiled back.

TWO MONTHS LATER…

There was only a week to go before Sirius started at Hogwarts and Sirius was counting down the days. He couldn't wait to get away from the house of Black. After two months here he still felt like an outsider and he didn't think any of them had said a kind word to him since his arrival. They weren't unkind exactly. Just completely uninterested in his presence. The loss of their eldest son still weighed heavily on them and there was never any laughter or light heartedness in this house. They rarely even talked to each other. The whole place was just depressing. Regulus at least was allowed to go out and play with other noble families children but the Blacks were too concerned that Sirius would forget his cover story and put them all in danger. As if saying you were their nephew who they'd adopted was such a complicated story.

If he had to stay much longer he was going to go insane. Downstairs he heard the front door open and close and thought warily that Mr and Mrs depressing must be home. But after a few moments he heard someone walk past him room and go into Regulus's. That's weird he thought, Regulus was supposed to be out at some pompous kids house and wasn't due home for hours. He opened his door quietly and listened. Behind the door someone was definitely crying. I mean the kid did cry a lot but wasn't usually this loud about it. Then Sirius noticed a small drop of blood on the floor and banged on the door in concern.

"Regulus!"

The door opened a little, just enough for Sirius to see the kids little white face, streaked with tears, a big black eyes and a bloody nose. "What happened?" he asked.

Regulus sniffed a little and then held the door open to let Sirius in. "Some kids don't like my brother. They said he was a traitor and deserved what he got. "He looked miserably at the floor "Wish I could do magic so I could give them what they deserve."

Sirius stood awkwardly in the door for a few moments and then making up his mind went into the bedroom. "I can teach you how to fight them without magic." He promised.

CHRISTMAS TWO YEARS LATER…

Mr and Mrs Black, Regulus and Sirius sat in armchairs around a fire sleepy and full after a day of playing games, telling jokes and eating delicious food. After he and Regulus had had their heart to heart two years ago he'd become very close with the younger boy and eventually been accepted into the family. Sure in public they seemed standoffish and since he had been placed in Gryffindor were obliged to be disdainful in public. However, in private all three Blacks were in their own way quite loving. It wasn't the same as it had been in middle earth but using the magic box he had he could still speak to his family through letters but in some ways the Blacks were like his second family.

Mr Black had given him advice about girls, Mrs Black fussed over whether he'd have enough to eat and Regulus who would be starting Hogwarts this year worshipped him as he had once worshipped his older brother.

TWO YEARS LATER…

Sirius had been down by the lake with the marauders when Professor Mcgonagall had come down looking grim. At first he'd just assumed she was here to lecture them about one of the many pranks they had pulled over the past few weeks. But when she started with "I'm sorry Sirius" he realised it was bad.

His first thought was his younger brother Aragorn who he'd left in Middle Earth. But then he remembered that Mcgonagall didn't know about them and it must be the Blacks. He was numb, horrified and the feelings of horror that he'd pushed down after the death of his father were back. James helped Mcgonagall guide him to her office but he couldn't remember much else.

It had been Mr Black. Natural causes but it was a surprise to Sirius how much it affected him. They weren't his real family after all. Who'd have known that day that'd he'd been stood on their doorstep that one day Sirius would mourn him like a son would a father.

ONE YEAR LATER…

After the death of Mr Black the remaining Mrs Black, Regulus and Sirius became even closer. Sirius was now the only male figure in Regulus's life and had done his duty as a brother to give him girl advice, help him get into trouble and made fun of him through it all.

The only problem they had was that Regulus hung out with Severus Snape and in James's eyes that meant he was just as much a target for one of his pranks. They were harmless, and Snape's gang had done much worse to them than they had done to Regulus, mainly because of Sirius's protection. This time however, it didn't look like that was going to be enough. "For goodness sake Sirius he's in with a bad crowd and I know for a fact that he was the one who tried to curse Moony last week. If it had been anyone else you'd have destroyed them." James argued.

"He's just a kid James. He does whatever the bigger kids tell him to."

"Cursing people isn't something that kids do Sirius. He needs to learn a lesson." James pointed out.

"Well I'm having nothing to do with it" Sirius declared.

A few hours later Sirius had been on the way to dinner when he'd heard the commotion from the great hall. Rushing in he'd come to a halt when he saw Regulus hanging upside and coated with jam and feathers. The whole school surrounded him. The Slytherins wore a mix of emotions. Some of them looked pityingly up at him, others just looked embarrassed. The rest of the hall was laughing.

Professor Slughorn had run over and got Regulus down and had vanished the mess within seconds. Sirius figured that he must have been asking what had happened because the next minute Regulus, red faced and furious had shouted "it was him" and pointed to James.

Sirius groaned. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were constantly at each other's throats but it was an unspoken rule between them that nobody snitched. James looked thunderous and then all of a sudden calm. "It wasn't professor. " he said "I was with Sirius the whole time." The entire school turned to look at him and he blinked in horror. He looked from James, the boy who had accepted him into his family when he most needed it, had been his best friend for years to the small mousey haired Regulus who worshipped him. With a resigned heart he nodded in agreement with James.

PRESENT DAY…

Sirius came out of his memories as the music started in the hall of fire. He'd never forget the look that Regulus had given him that day. Nor would he ever forgive himself for what he said after, "James was my brother first". They barely spoke after that day and that summer Sirius had stayed with James at the potters. It wasn't James's fault. He was young and stupid and he'd never really thought of anything in that situation apart from Moony. But Sirius should have dealt with the whole thing better.

Without Sirius's guidance Regulus had only had death eaters to lead the way and he'd joined the ranks of Voldemort before he'd even finished Hogwarts. Mrs Black was furious and blamed Sirius and when Regulus died a year later at the hands of Voldemort with her worst fears confirmed went insane. She never forgave Sirius and he never forgave himself.

He looked up to discover that Elrond had left Harry and the twins and made his way over to him. "Enough thinking of the past Henig. You must look to the future now. Come and join your family before your missed."

Sirius smiled, Elrond was right. He would never forget Regulus nor his time with the Blacks. But if anything his time with them had taught him how important it was to support your family.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Authors note:

Firstly, as far as the time period of when this is happening LOTR wise this is before LOTR but after the Hobbit. Aragorn is off learning how to be ranger, Frodos a kid etc.

I've had a few questions regarding the names I'm using for Sirius and James and why they aren't Elven. There are a few reasons why I kept them the same, first off the story is mainly told from Harrys perspective and they are the names that he knows them by.

Also just to reduce confusion. As I'm updating this chapter by chapter I thought people might get confused about who's who if they're reading chapters as I upload them rather than in one go. I'm now regretting not putting their elven names in and may go back and change this.

DUMBLEDORE POV

Outside a warm breeze rippled across the lake and a giant tentacle lazily reached out of the water and into the sun. Whilst outside everything was serene inside was the complete opposite with preparations for the students return later that day. House elves were rushing around cleaning the suits of armour, Filch the caretaker was busy polishing trophies and the teachers were locked away in their offices preparing lesson plans.

Other where in the castle a thin wiry man with sharp eyes and steel grey hair had just uttered a single word " Fizzing wizbee". A great stone gargoyle moved out of the way and began to make his way up the stone steps behind. Since the return of Voldemort the wizarding world had been in a state of panic, something that had only worsened since the leaked news of Harry Potters disappearance. Unfortunately the burden of solving this fell on this man.

As he reached the top of the steps he was greeted by Albus Dumbledore, "Minister Porter, thank you for coming. I understand it's a difficult time at the ministry these days." As they entered the office Albus gestured to the man to take the seat infront of his desk and they both took a seat. Dumbledore observed the new minister through his half-moon glasses with interest. When the wizarding world had realised that war was coming they had replaced Fudge with a man who could lead them through it and Colixus Porter could not have been further from the previous occupant of the role and whilst there was no love lost between Dumbledore and Fudge he was willing to bet Porter would be more difficult to control. Nether the less Porter seemed to be willing to do what was necessary to ensure the survival of their kind and if nothing else this was something that Albus admired in him.

When it had become apparent that Harry Potter was gone Albus had had to act swiftly on informing the minister of the truths that he needed to know, others he left out. In any case Minister Porter now understood the role that Harry Potter must play in this war. Although he hadn't agreed to Dumbledores methods at first he'd soon been persuaded otherwise with the suggestion that Harry may be used as a weapon against them by Elrond.

"So you've looked into my plans?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's possible," Commented Porter thoughtfully, "As minister I have access to the portal and using your instructions I can open and channel it. But only the once and I can't leave it open. I'm the minister but I'm not above suspicion. Not to mention the possibility of advertising a way through for Voldemort."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows "If Voldemort wants a way to Middle Earth he'll find one. He has before. I do agree about keeping this quiet from others though. The last thing we need is people stopping from contacting Harry."

"If the portal is closed how will he get back through Headmaster?" Porter questioned.

"His family have access to a portal on their side. He'll be back. It's in his nature, he'll blame himself and then he'll play the hero."

The two men sat in grim silence before the Minister shook his head and muttered "Sixteen years old" He looked across to Dumbledore "needs must I suppose." He sighed and walked across to the door where he paused. "Let me know when everything's set up on your part." Dumbledore watched him go with a heavy sigh.

"Are you sure this is necessary Dumbledore?" Said a voice from the wall. "You risk turning the wrath of the elves on us. You can't fight both them and Voldemort" Dumbledore looked up to the judging face of Phineas Nigellus Black.

"You know it is Phineas. Without Harry we will fall to Voldemort. And he's just as much a threat to the elves. They will realise this." Phineas made a sceptical sound and stalked out of the frame muttering.

He knew how the story must end for their success but that didn't mean he was happy about it. No matter what Elrond or anyone else thought he wasn't a bad man and everything he'd done was for the benefit of their community. Harry Potter had drawn the short straw in life, his purpose was to save others and when he thought about Harry Dumbledore was ashamed. But the needs of the few should never outweigh the needs of the many.

People would think he was cruel but they would never understand the position he was in nor the choice he had to make. They had their morals and thought that they would be saved by them but they were wrong. They could never understand, the new generation what it was like in the war, but they would soon. They thought war was all glory, a chance to become a hero. Already with the just the hints of a war coming he could see it in them, Ronald Weasley dreamed of becoming as famous as his best friend, Miss Granger looking for praise, the chance to truly be the brightest witch of her age, even the Weasley twins still loyal to Harry were looking to be heros. That would all change soon.

He'd been like that once too. War changed things, you learnt about yourself and Dumbledore had learned plenty. He cared about his community but would never again care too much about them individually. The war was less spent in glorious battle and more at home, terrified cowering and waiting to hear that your loved ones were dead and you'd be next. People assumed that he was about being afraid, too powerful to cower from the death eaters but that was not true. The world didn't deserve that again and the price of one person, no matter who they were, was worth it.

He sighed and drew out a piece of paper and started to write.

HARRY'S POV

The halls of Rivendell were a maze to anyone who didn't know them well and Harry didn't know them at all. He was hopelessly lost for what felt like the millionth time today and was in a foul mood because of it. He'd been at his grandfather's house for three days now and the place was no more familiar than it had been that first day. Usually he liked roaming the halls, every day he seemed to find some new beautiful garden or fascinating room but today he was late for a lesson with his uncles.

Elrond had arranged for Harry to learn the ways of this world, languages, geography and weapon training and so yesterday he'd started lessons with Elronds two advisors Erestor and Glorfindel. Whilst Glorfindels weapons training were interesting Erestor's lessons were unfortunately similar to Professors Binns. As of yet Harry had failed to be on time for a single lesson. It was like starting Hogwarts all over again. At least then he'd had Ron with him then to be late with.

He'd been thinking a lot about Hogwarts today. It was the first time since he'd started Hogwarts that he wouldn't be going back with his friends. They'd grown apart this summer but no matter what the two teenagers had been a huge part of his life and reminded him of the happiest days of his life. The thought of the on the Hogwarts express without him seemed to signal the end of an era.

Too stuck in his own thoughts Harry hadn't been looking where he was going and ran into something large and solid and fell sprawling backward. Irritated he glared up at the thing he'd hit. Elladan was stood over him with a smirk. "Lost nephew?" he chuckled and shouted over his sholder "I've found him brother." Turning back to Harry and still with that insufferable amused look on his faceand held out his hand to pull Harry up. "You do know you're on the opposite side of the house you're supposed to be right?"

Harry scowled at him, "So are you" he retorted, "I'm only five minutes late. You could have waited." Elladan smiled kindly at him but was saved from answering when Elrohir appeared at his shoulder. "We knew you'd get lost" he said "Don't worry" he added seeing Harry's frown "Everyone gets lost here."

"Let's go" Elladan said gesturing his head towards a nearby door, "Today you learn to ride." Together they made their way out of the house around to the stables. His uncles flanked him on either side almost protectively though he couldn't imagine why. There had been the incident with the orcs several days ago but he was fine and now he was in the valley he was sure he was safe. He felt slightly awkward here with the twins. They treated his as if they had known him all his life, as if he were family and they were he supposed but to him they were still basically strangers. His childhood had hardly been loving, he didn't know how to be in a family and people treating him as such always made him feel uncomfortable.

Harry smelt the stables before he saw them a mixture of horses and hay. The stables were to the side of the great house and was home to dozens of horses that Harry assumed were for the warriors. His uncles took him to the furthest block back. "These are our families' horses" Elrohir explained and indeed Harry recognised his uncle's horses who nickered at him in a friendly way. Next them was a beautiful Chestnut horse and a large pitch black one who looked annoyed, if it was possible for a horse to look annoyed.

"Harry this is Caladram." Elrohir said unlatching the stable door and letting the black horse out. "He's the horse we're going to train you on."

"Fantastic." Grumbled Harry backing up a little as the huge horse came out. He'd only been on a horse the one time before when they brought him to Rivendell. He hadn't enjoyed it much. Horses were unpredictable and uncontrollable. He'd choose a broomstick any day. Harry gulped, "Couldn't you have picked a smaller one?" The twins glanced at each other and exchanged small smiles. "We're training you with this horse because he'll be yours once you can ride." Harry continued to eye the creature apprehensively and the horse stared back. Harry imagined he looked almost as doubtful as him. "His grandfather was your dad's horse" Elladan said from behind him "once you know each other he will be as loyal to you as his grandfather was to your father."

Harry stared at the horse and imagined another identical one with his young father sat atop of it. Perhaps it was because they had looked so similar or maybe because everyone always commented on how alike they were in talent and personality but Harry had always held a strong desire to feel close to his father despite the fact that he was long dead. Even more so now that he was surrounded by people who had loved his Dad. Harry wanted them to love him in the same way despite his awkwardness around them and so with renewed determination he turned to his uncles. "Ok I'll give it a go."

They saddled up Caladram and led the horse past the stables and round to the fenced training fields. "Ok" Elladan started once they were safely in, "get on" Harry put his foot into the stirrup and grabbed a hold of the horses mane to pull himself up. This was very soon shown to be the wrong thing to do, the horse whinnied in annoyance an reared up shaking Harry off of him. Harry fell backwards for the second time that day and lay winded looking up at his uncles. This was going to be a long lesson.

Three hours later bruised, weary and covered in mud Harry stomped up from the training field to the stables leading Caladram. His first instinct about the lesson had been the right one. It was a disaster. The horse hated him. Of that he was sure. It had thrown him off time after time and though Harry was sure he'd been following the instructions of uncles properly the beast just didn't want to obey him.

Finally the twins had called it a day. For themselves. Apparently part of the responsibility of having a horse is taking care of the blasted thing. Which is how he found himself brushing the dried mud out of Caladrams hair and stewing about the whole business. Caladram was stomping and whinnying indignantly, "Ah shut up" Harry told him. He was annoyed, his grand ideas of being like his father had failed and to make matters worse the twins oblivious to his darkening mood had continued to tell delightful stories about their brother and his horse throughout the disastrous afternoon.

"Your brushing poor Caladram rather vigorously there." A voice said from behind him making Harry jump. "Sirius!"

The man grinned at him. "Sorry." He chuckled "you looked miles away." He picked up a brush and went up to Caladram, "Hey boy." He whispered to the horse. He held a hand out and the horse sniffed it then swished his tail which Sirius seemed to take as an acceptance as he went round to the other side and started to brush him along with Harry. "I've always found it rather relaxing you know, grooming horses." Harry just nodded and carried on. He wasn't much in the mood for talking.

"Your uncles came to talk to me." He commented lightly, "They seemed to think you took today's lesson a little hard. I thought they might be over reacting since you're not usually the type to take difficulty to heart, that was much more Hermiones style."

"Hmmm" was all that Harry said.

"Come on Harry what's bothering you. You can't be this upset about not being able to ride."

Harry sighed. "It's not about not being able to ride" he said, "I just…" He paused struggling to find the words. "This is just all so new. I've never had a family before, I don't know how to be a nephew or a grandson but I want to. And the only connection I really have to them is my dad so I wanted to be good at things he was good at and I'm not. I'm awful. And this horse hates me!"

Sirius looked at him sympathetically and slightly exasperated "Oh Harry" he shook his head "you are loved by so many people for being you. And your family will love you for you as well. "Suddenly he smiled, "And don't forget Harry don't just have a father. You sounded just like your mum then" Harry looked up in surprise. That wasn't something he'd heard before.

"She was terrified of horses at first, your dad bought two when we left Hogwarts and taught her. She wasn't a natural rider." He said with a small smile. "she used to rant about how the horses were plotting against her as well."

Harry smiled to himself. He knew very little about his mother. His aunt had always refused to talk about her. "Will you tell me more about her? " He asked Sirius who smiled

"Of course"


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note:This one isn't the most interesting chapter i'm afraid but it is necessary for the story!

Ron and Hermione:

Hermione Granger stood looking out at the grounds of Hogwarts from her dormitory window. The beautiful weather that had started their Hogwarts year had continued into Autumn and much to the delight of the students into the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. To most of the students that meant Zonkos joke shop, a drink in the Three Broomsticks and a chance to restock their sweet supplies at Honeydukes. But for Hermione this day was about so much more and her stomach gave a flutter of nerves thinking about the day ahead. "It's going to be fine." she told herself picking out her clothes and hurriedly pulling a brush through her curls.

Hurrying down the stairs she almost ran straight into Parvati and Lavender whispering between themselves.

"Oh hi guys." she said distractedly trying to get around them, but as soon as they realised who it was they started giggling and turned to face her. They were watching her, seemingly waiting for her to speak. "Do you need something?" She asked impatiently, "It's just your kind of in the way." she gestured towards the blocked stairs.

"Oh are you going somewhere?" Lavender asked in a sing song voice. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Obviously. The same place as everyone else i'd imagine...Hogsmeade." She wondered whether the amount of hair spray and perfume they used had finally gone to their heads.

"With Ron..." Parvati wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and when Hermione continued to look confused she said "you are going out aren't you?"

Lavender giggled again, "We heard him telling Dean. I have to say Hermione he's very.." She paused looking for the right word "Ginger" she decided on, "Good luck" she said with a wink and the two girls skipped away leaving Hermione on the stairs open mouthed.

Ten minutes later she slid into a seat at the Gryffindor table and reached across Ron to grab some toast. "What exactly have you been telling people about us Ronald?" she demanded icily. Ron froze and steadily started going red, "Um. I just mentioned to Dean that we were getting on better these days, you know now that Harry is out of the picture."

"He's not out of the picture" she snapped. " We're supposed to getting him back. Remember."

"Only because we have to." Ron huffed. "He'll never be friends with us again anyway." he said without a hint of sadness, "Besides," he said brightening up , "we have been getting on better hadn't we." he nudged her and smiled slyly. she smiled nervously back and hastily got up "lets get going, everyone's leaving."

She didn't know what she was going to do about Ron. It was true she supposed that they had been getting on better but it was less due to Harry's absence from their group and more because they'd been forced to spend more time together after Dumbledore had given them a joint mission. She knew that Harry being gone suited Ron just fine, his jealousy over the past two years had got worse and frankly he'd been looking for a reason to hate him. The issue wasn't so simple for her. She understood that the responsibility of saving the world must be a lot to bear for a teenager. But she was logical, she didn't want to die and Harry was the only one who could save them. She hadn't given up hope, she knew that together they could defeat Voldemort.

They walked in silence down to Hogsmeade each in their own thoughts. She was thinking about the consequences of what they were about to do and Ron, judging by the ugly look on his face was preoccupied thinking about Harry. She was worried about him. Ron had always had an issue with Harry's fame. In first year he'd overcome his jealousy to save them. He'd followed Harry despite obvious danger because he had always believed that Harry didn't want the fame. The Triwizard Tournament had changed all that and ever since everything had been a competition in Ron's eyes.

As they neared Hogsmeade Hermione heard a shout behind them, "Hey guy's hold up!". Groaning the two Gryffindors turned to see Neville road after them and Luna and Ginny jogging after him. "Great." she muttered to Ron. "We'll have to get rid of them." Ron huffed in annoyance.

"Hey." Neville panted when he finally reached them. " You two left pretty quickly, we thought we could all go to Hogsmeade together." He looked at them hopefully. "whhh" Hermione spluttered quickly trying to think of an excuse.

"We're on a date." Ron said smoothly.

"Oh " said Neville going red. Behind him Ginny caught up raised her eyebrows at them both.

"Hmm" hummed Luna, "Just as I thought, I could sense the snoorgles around. You should really try to rid yourself of those Hermione. They can make you do awfully silly things." She smiled at Hermione and then grabbing Neville and Ginny's hands skipped away.

Ron and Hermione stared after them speechless. "She will never cease to weird me out" Ron said matter of factly, "Shall we go?" Hermione shook her head and then sapping out of the daze turned to Ron angrily, "That's the second time today Ronald Weasley that i've heard about you telling people we're dating. "

"Well what was I supposed to say?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Anything" she hissed, "Do not be making a habit out of this."

He rolled his eyes at her. "It's not like we're going to be seeing anyone for a while anyway is it" he pointed out. "And talking of we're going to be late if we don't hurry" he whilst looking at his watch.

They hurried on down the road following the disappearing figures of their friends and within minutes had reached the Three Broomsticks. They went inside and after Ron had grabbed two butterbeers they found a small table by the entrance of the pub.

Hermione tapped her foot against the table leg anxiously and the two sipped their butterbeers in silence. Hermione had pulled out a notebook filled with scribbles and was meticulously writing whilst occasionally glancing towards the door. "please tell me that's not what I think it Ron said after glancing over at the book.

Hermione sniffed, "you can see very well what it is Ronald, and no your opinion isn't wanted before you decide to give it."

"Oh come on Hermione. Leave the house elves alone. When are you gonna give up on the SPEW thing?"

"What part of don't want your opinion don't you understand? you are such a..." Before Hermione could finish she was interrupted by the sound of an explosion from outside. For a brief second the entire pub was silent and then screams erupted from both inside and out.

Ron and Hermione both leaped to their feet and after Hermione had grabbed the SPEW book they scrambled over their seats and made for the door. Everyone in the pub ran at the same time as them and now everyone was crushed around the doorway fighting to get out and away. Ron held onto Hermiones arm so they wouldn't get separated. "We'll never get through this" he said in annoyance "Come on we'll go this way." he started to drag her towards the back of the pub and round the bar pushing aside terrified customers who paid no attention to them.

"Ron" Hermione said pulling her arm out of his grasp "they're expecting us out front." as she said this she heard another crash outside and all the windows in the pub blew out. Hermione could hear the hysteria rising both inside and out and now people were yelling "death eaters" and "run" mingled with the screams. "There's a door round back" Ron said grabbing her arm and pulling again.

As they burst through the back door they were almost knocked over by a group of third years running for cover. "Run" one yelled at them, "They're attacking students." Hermione looked worriedly at Ron "Why would they attack anyone?" As the two ran round the corner dodging people on the way the reason became clear. Before them were seven figures in black robes and hoods fighting Neville, Luna, Ginny, Fred and George.

"What do we do?" Ron hissed from her side. Hermione opened her mouth to reply but at that moment a spell hit Neville in the chest and sent him flying back against the wall of the Three Broomsticks. He crumpled to the floor and lay in a heap on the floor. Hermione reacted without thinking and yelling his name ran towards her fallen friend.

"There they are"shouted one of the black figures. As she hurried to Neville side she felt a tug on her robes. She fell and suddenly everything was dark. She felt like she was being squeezed through a very small tube. Seconds later and it was over. As she landed in the totally new location the figure let go of her and she immediately fell over. She lay on the floor for a second while her head swam. She'd never apparated before and it was definitely not something she enjoyed.

Looking up Hermione could see Sturgis Podmore removing his hood. "Sorry Miss Granger, there really isn't anyway to make apparation any more pleasant." Several loud pops behind her alerted Hermione to the arrival of Ron and the other six order members. "Bloody hell that was horrible" said Ron getting to his feet." I'm going to be sick."

"Anyway" said Sturgis giving Ron a wide berth "We'd best let Dumbledore know we pulled this off."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred and George

The Weasley twins had been running a stall in the main Hogsmeade square with new joke products when they'd heard the explosion and run to the Three Broomsticks where they found total chaos. There had been what looked like seven deatheaters blasting buildings and chasing people around. "It was weird wasn't it" said Fred several hours later in his mothers kitchen waiting for the order to arrive for an emergency meeting.

"What do you mean?" whispered Tonks.

"Well they weren't attacking people" George said. "Just buildings really, Even when Ron and Hermione got there they didn't attack them. Just grabbed and apparated."

"They didn't fire spells at anyone until we attacked them" added Fred.

"Hmm" said Remus looking serious, "maybe they weren't deatheaters"

"Who else would want Ron and Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Well" said Remus slowly, "Who else wants Harry?"

"Dumbledore!" The twins said in unison.


End file.
